Go Go UFO
|image= |released=2008 |link=Nitrome.com |MAwards= |awards= |Levels=3 (referred to as "tracks") |type=Mini Game, Multiplayer Game |genre=Racing |websites= |controls='PRIMARY KEYS' Green Alien - Turn Right - Turn Left - Boost Blue Alien - Turn Right - Turn Left - Boost Orange Alien - Turn Right - Turn Left - Boost Pink Alien - Turn Right - Turn Left - Boost |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Artwork' Simon Hunter Programming Aaron Steed Music Shockwave-Sound.com |special=Keys can be redefined }} Go! Go! UFO is a racing game released in2008. Players control mini UFOs racing each other around a track. The objective is to complete three laps as quickly as possible. ---- Controls The controls below are the default, but can be changed to the player's desire. Player 1 *Turn Left: Z Key *Turn Right: X Key *Boost: C Key Player 2 *Turn Left: , Key *Turn Right: . Key *Boost: / Key Player 3 *Turn Left: 1 Key *Turn Right: 2 Key *Boost: 3 Key Player 4 *Turn Left: 1 Key (Number Pad) *Turn Right: 2 Key (Number Pad) *Boost: 3 Key (Number Pad) Tracks There are 3 racetracks in the game that can also be played in mutiplayer mode with up to 4 players. 1: Stardust Speedway *'Level:' Easy *'Description:' Stardust Speedway is shaped like a rounded square, with a large hole in the middle of it. 2: Cosmic Collision *'Level:' Medium *'Description:' Cosmic Collision has a sharper and larger number of turns than Stardust Speedway, along with two bumpers. 3: Space Hopper *'Level:' Hard *'Description:' Like Cosmic Collision, there are quite a few turns in Space Hopper. This time, however, the track is separated into 3 parts which players have to jump from one to the other. To do this, players need to boost themselves over a springboard at the end of each part. If unsuccessful, players will fall off. Objects There are 3 objects that appear in the game. Meteors Meteors are hazards that appear on all three tracks, signaled well ahead of time by a shadow on the track. On impact, they will turn to dust and flatten any UFOs in its way. Players will lose control of their UFO for a brief moment before it returns to its normal phase. Bumpers Bumpers are interactive objects that only appear in Cosmic Collision. When players hit them, they will bounce off in a different direction, depending on the angle of the hit. With skill, players can use them to their advantage. Springboards Springboards are interactive objects that appear only in Space Hopper. UFOs can travel over gaps in the track by traveling over them with a lot of power. Scoring Players earn scores for the amount of time they take to complete the race, in a one player time trial. The high score list does not show the top scores, rather, it shows the first 100 players who have completed the track in the shortest time. Trivia *Go Go UFO is the only game in Nitrome so far that is both a mini and multiplayer game. *The 3rd racetrack, Space Hopper, shares its name with another Nitrome game. However, it might be a cameo. Category:Mini Games Category:Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Racing Games Category:Go! Go! UFO